reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Elizabeth
Elizabeth Tudor is the Queen of England and Ireland. She is the daughter of King Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn. She is Mary I of Scotland's first cousin once removed, and are only a couple years apart. Elizabeth's father was the younger brother of Mary Stuart's grandmother, Margaret Tudor. After the death of her sister Mary, Elizabeth became sole ruler, and Queen of England at the age of 25. Early Life She was the daughter of Henry VIII of England and his second wife, Anne Boleyn. Elizabeth was Anne's first and only child. She was born a princess of England, but after her mother's death, her father declared her illegitimate. She spent months in The Tower of London during her sister, Queen Mary Tudor's rule. Season 1 Pilot - (Mentioned) Snakes in the Garden - (Mentioned) * Mary Stuart talked with Simon Westbrook about how their kingdom's Queen Mary Tudor was becoming very sick. Many questioned the legitamacy of Elizabeth I and called her a bastard, saying that the next person on the throne should be Mary herself. Left Behind - (Mentioned) * Diane de Poitiers used the case of Elizabeth from England as an example of a bastard child being declared legitimate, saying that many kings in Europe were doing the same. Fated - (Mentioned) * King Henry II of France announced that Mary I of England was dying. Once she was declared dead, he wanted Mary I of Scotland and his son, Prince Francis to already be married and to take England together with Mary of Scotland as the new Queen, intending on skipping over Henry VIII's own daughter, Elizabeth, since she was Protestant. Inquisition - (Mentioned) Long Live The King - (Mentioned) * Her sister, Mary Tudor died, and named her the new Queen of England. Slaughter Of Innocence - (Mentioned) * Queen Elizabeth was informed by her spies that Mary Queen of Scots was seen wearing the English colours. An indication that she was going to reach for the English Crown. Season 2 Three Queens - (Mentioned) * Elizabeth sent imposters to France to impersonate the King and Queen of France. They were to collect tax payers money, and set their homes on fire to anyone that could not, thus creating hatred for the royal couple among their own citizens. Elizabeth wanted to ruin Queen Mary's name and reputation for wearing the English Coat of Arms, for all but declaring herself England's Queen. Sins of the Past - (Mentioned) * Queen Elizabeth and The Tudor Dynasty are making a strong defence against Scotland and France, believing King Francis and Queen Mary to be getting ready to try and take England and put a Catholic Queen on the throne, ever since Mary put on Elizabeth's Coat of Arms. Burn * Queen Elizabeth met with Catherine de' Medici in London England. After a few short words of fake pleasantries, the French Queen offered to help the English Queen with the problem of her cousin, Mary, Queen of Scots. Season 3 After much debate, and not wanting to lose Robert above all else, Elizabeth announces to her council that she believes Robert Dudley is not qualified enough to be the English ambassador to France. He angrily confronts her about making a fool of him in front of everyone and storms away. When they're alone, they argue and Elizabeth claims that his marriage is the real problem. She tasks Nicholas with being the English ambassador to France and spying on the French royals. Betrothed. Quotes Queen Elizabeth: Catherine de' Medici, what a pleasure to met someone so legendary. Common lore is that your teeth are filed to points and your eyes are black with rage. Yet here you are. Lovely as a sunny day. Queen Catherine: You radiant warmth and beauty yourself. Though I know you are responsible for the death of nearly a thousands men in France, just this month alone. My son was nearly one of them. Queen Elizabeth: Oh, well you mustn't listen to gossip. Burn. Notes * Elizabeth of England, and Mary of Scots are first cousins once removed. * Spent months in The Tower of London during her sister's reign. Three Queens, Two Tigers * Elizabeth become Queen of England when she was 25. Long Live The King. * Louis and Elizabeth were married, however it it was never consummated, and void after the murder of Annabelle Breton, who was the proxy wife. Abandoned. * Elizabeth and Robert were expecting their first child, but after her miscarriage, they broke up for their safety, and the safety of Elizabeth's reign. Wedlock Bruises That Lie * Has been looking for suiters from Austria, and Sweden. Bruises That Lie * William Cecil is revealed to have been in love with her, and poisoned her, forcing an abortion.Bruises That Lie Succession * Decided to make Queen Mary of Scots her successor, and Mary agreed. However after becoming aware of a plot by The Vatican to have her assassinated, resented her offer. No Way Out. Strange Bedfellow. * Began a sexual relationship with Gideon Blackburn Pulling Strings.A Better Man. Trivia Historical Notes * Queen Elizabeth, and her younger brother Edward (King Henry's first surviving son) were raised Protestant. * Elizabeth became Queen of England when she was 25 years old. * King Philip II of Spain was married to Elizabeth's sister Mary Tudor, before he married Elisabeth Valois. When he did marry his 3rd wife, Elisabeth of France, Elizabeth of England was already Queen. * Her older sister, Mary Tudor imprisoned her in The Tower of London for 2 months after she became Queen. * In 1571 Captain John Hawkins saved Queen Elizabeth life by pretended to be part of the Ridolfi Plot. * Queen Elizabeth personally knew William Shakespeare. * An era knows as The Elizabethan era, or The Golden Age, was named after Queen Elizabeth, and followers her reign from 1558 to 1603. Appearances Other Faces of Elizabeth Shakespeare in Love -Elizabeth.png |'Shakespeare in Love ' Movie (1998) (Judi Dench) Elizabeth Golden Age-Elizabeth.png |'Elizabeth: The Golden Age' Movie (2007) (Cate Blanchett) Dr. Who - Elizabeth.png |'Doctor Who' TV Show (2007) (Angela Pleasence) The Other Girl - Elizabeth.png|'The Other Boleyn Girl' Movie (2008) (Maisie Smith) The Tudors - Elizabeth.png |'The Tudors' TV Show (2007 - 2010) (Laoise Murray) Dr._Who_-_Doctor_Who.png|'Doctor Who' TV Show (2013) (Joanna Page) Queen Elizabeth - Painting.png Queen Elizabeth - Painting I.png Queen Elizabeth - Painting II.png References }} Category:Character Category:English Category:Royal Category:Female Category:Princess Category:Protestant Category:Bastard Category:Queen Category:House of Tudor Category:Royals Category:House of Boleyn